This invention relates generally to a device for randomly selecting numbers and, more particularly, is directed to a device for randomly selecting numbers having particular utility with respect to state run lottery games.
In the last few years, many states have developed lottery games to generate revenue. Various forms of these lottery games have been developed. For example, in one form, the player randomly selects six numbers out of a possible 36 or a possible 40 numbers and, if the six numbers selected by that player match the six numbers randomly selected by the state, the players wins. In other versions, the player must pick three numbers in the range from 000 to 999 or four numbers in the range from 0000 to 9999. Again, if the numbers selected by the player match the numbers randomly selected by the state, the player wins.
The following U.S. Patents relating to games in which balls fall within various recessed sections on a game board and which are known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 570,858, and 479,432, and U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 151,231 and 140,075. These patents are not directed to a device for randomly selecting numbers in a state run lottery game.